The information era has had profound implications for business in which one key of success is the speed and depth of data analysis, as well as the tradeoffs with cost, efficiency, and flexibility. Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) has provided some flexibility in software development but the low level characteristic and tight coupling between services in SOA blurs the boundaries of the subsystems in the design process, resulting in a rapid degradation of flexibility in large or complex systems.
Component oriented architecture is another approach to providing flexible software development. The current componentizing approach in IT does not emphasize encapsulation by removing dependency and setting up clear boundaries among components, nor does it provide a unique componentizing technique for the self-contained component with the injection of responsibilities and capabilities. Such a component (subsystem) carries the logic of business as well as a module for the participation of large system assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a component oriented architecture that provides a true subsystem structure including decomposition in the business modeling, functional architecture, physical architecture, and/or operational architecture.